


The Best Thing That Ever Happened to Me

by mggislife2789



Category: Marvel
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Biker Bucky Barnes, Dorks in Love, F/M, Motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	The Best Thing That Ever Happened to Me

My town boasted nothing special. It was a small town in the middle of nowhere and didn’t have anything to bring the tourists in. It just was. People went about their daily lives none the wiser than anything of importance was happening around them - or right in their midst.

Okay that’s a little dramatic, but I’m a dramatic person and it fits. 

Stuck in the middle of nowhere, I kind of assumed I’d tend to my little garden (had to bring color to my boring neighborhood somehow), maybe find a stray animal or two to take in and be content in my singlehood. I was always totally open to love, but it just never seemed to happen and I wasn’t chasing it.

That being said it’s not like I was blind. There was this sexy guy in the neighborhood - short brown hair, full but not mountain-man like beard to go along with it. Eyes so striking they could knock you off your feet. A swagger that said confidence not cockiness. A leather jacket that clung to his perfect but not overstated muscles and that bike - all black, sleek, fast as anything…

God that was a sexy bike, sexier because of the one riding it, but still. 

I’d seen him around before. From what I could see, he didn’t stay in town all that often. Maybe he traveled for work? All I knew was that his name was Bucky and he’d grown up here. 

Did I think he noticed me? At all? No way.

But apparently I was very wrong.

Since my town and my street was pretty much devoid of color save for the grass and the random red or blue car, I had to do something for some color, so I started a little garden in the front yard.

\--

“You mean like we do Mommy?”

“Exactly. I had a lot of the same flowers we do now.”

\--

 

Anyway I had coneflowers and Asiatic lilies and cranesbills because they were longer-lasting and came in all sorts of pretty colors, so one day I went outside to water them and weed around them to make sure those evil things weren’t choking out my plants. There weren’t any birds singing, like the stories all say, but that’s probably because it was a bit cloudy out. My kind of day actually. When the sun is out in full force, I get too hot too quickly and although I like the rain, if you stay out in it too long you get cold, so slightly cloudy days are the perfect mix. 

There was a blanket on the floor because as much as I love gardening, I don’t like getting myself covered in dirt so I kneeled down on that and started picking out the weeds. I hadn’t done it in a while so there were a lot and all of a sudden I heard his motorcycle followed by a small, quick crash. 

When I turned around, his bike was right up against the telephone pole. It didn’t look too bad, but I could tell he’d at least run into it if not crashed into it. “You okay?” I called.

“It’s nothing,” he replied. But he was rubbing his arm. Wasn’t broken or anything because he could still move it without screaming in pain, but there’d be a big bruise for sure. “Just took my eyes off the road for a second and didn’t realize where I was going.”

“I guess that means you should be glad that you weren’t going any faster. What had you distracted? You live here. Surely you haven’t come across anything new ?”

There was a slight blush in his cheeks, peeking out from under the scruff of his beard and that’s when I figured it out. “Me? Why me?”

“Why not you? I caught a glimpse of you pulling the weeds out over there and I might’ve imagined asking you out on a date. Name’s Bucky by the way.”

When he shook my hand, it felt right, but I also noticed an enormous gash on his hand and ran inside without another word for a first aid kit. It’s a wonder he stayed there and waited for me. But I came back with a little disinfectant, some gauze and a big bandaid and got to work. “Sorry I ran, but that needs to get covered so you don’t get an infection. I wasn’t ignoring you. I swear. Now I’m rambling. Okay so Bucky, may I ask, in this daydream of yours that caused this horrific crash, did you ask me out? Did I say yes?”

His smile in that moment is something I’ll remember until the day I die. “Actually yea, I pulled up on my bike, not having crashed into a pole at all, and asked you if you’d like to have dinner with me sometime and whether you wanted to go for a ride on my bike. You said yes. It just seemed…right.”

“Too bad it was just a dream.”

I had never been that flirty before. I guess he just brought it out of me.

“It doesn’t have to be a dream. Maybe we could go for that bike ride now?” He was the perfect combination of rugged and adorable. I was doomed from the start.

“One, do you have a second helmet and two, do you think you can keep your eyes on the road?”

“Well, with you off the road and on my bike I’ll have less distractions and yes, I have an extra helmet.”

“Let me just lock up the house and grab a little bag to hold my keys.”

I did exactly that and about ten minutes later I was on the bike behind him with my arms around his waist. 

I loved that bike, no where near as much as the one driving it though.

\--

“So you mean if Daddy wasn’t a dumb dumb then I might never have been born?”

Snickering, I replied, “Exactly. And now I can’t imagine my life without you, lovebug.”

Stephanie giggled and bounced up and down just as Bucky emerged from the hallway. “What’s got you all happy, baby?”

“Mommy told me the story of how you met.”

“Oh really?” He asked, eyebrow raised as he came over to kiss my cheek. “So you told her about how I pulled up on my Ninja and confidently asked you out?”

“No, I told her the truth.”

“Damn.”

“That’s okay, Daddy,” Stephanie laughed, “If you didn’t have goo-goo eyes for Mommy and crash, I might not be here.”

Bucky bent down to pick up our daughter and kissed the top of her head. “That’s true, and I wouldn’t trade you, or Mommy, for anything in the world, so me being a dunce was probably the best thing that ever happened to me.”


End file.
